


PODFIC Choice and Consent

by GoddessofBirth, himitsutsubasa



Series: PODFIC [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, Feels, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Smut, mild coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/984701">Choice and Consent</a></p><blockquote>
  <p>It all clicks into place then. The sticky burnt sugar smell, the sweat, the way Chris' entire body keeps straining forward like he wants to launch himself off the door. How his eyes have settled with laser like precision on the curve of Peter's neck and how Peter can suddenly scent drowning waves of lust rolling off of him, completely unchecked. He carefully sets his wine glass down on the entry way table and takes a step back.</p>
  <p>“You got hit,” he breathes. “Chris Argent got hit with a <i>damiana interitio</i> bomb.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [house_of_lantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/gifts).



 

**Part 1**

[tumblr](http://deathoflilies.tumblr.com/post/103590315331/)

[Download.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9kgRfv-Hh22dG12bk9faVJVM3c/view?usp=sharing)

 


	2. Part II

I got the second damn part done. (Sorry. I hate my voice.)

Part 2

[tumblr](http://deathoflilies.tumblr.com/post/106888511591)

[download/play](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9kgRfv-Hh22OS1LLXltbGlpejQ/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
